<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冥宵 完美论证 by FeatherDing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317462">冥宵 完美论证</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDing/pseuds/FeatherDing'>FeatherDing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDing/pseuds/FeatherDing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, 冥宵</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冥宵 完美论证</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>冥宵 完美论证-喷水广场丁</p>
<p></p><div class="h95"></div><div class="box wid700">
<p></p><div class="selfinfo">
<p></p><div class="logo"><p><br/>
<a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/"><i></i></a><br/>
</p></div><h1>
      <a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/">喷水广场丁</a>
    </h1>
<p></p><div class="text"><p>= 羽汀/丁儿</p><p>微博@被遗落的零食</p><p>不定期更新。谢谢喜欢！</p></div></div><ul class="sidelist">
             
        
        <li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/crowf">私信</a></li>
        
        
        <li><a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/rss">RSS</a></li>
    </ul></div><div class="postwrapper box wid700">
<p></p><div class="block article">
<p></p><div class="side">
<p></p><div class="day"><p>
          <a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb015da7">06</a>
        </p></div><div class="month"><p>
          <a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb015da7">12</a>
        </p></div></div><div class="main">
<p></p><div class="content">
<p></p><div class="text"><h2>
            <a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb015da7">冥宵 完美论证</a>
          </h2><p>是逆转决胜六十分相关。题目是【又来了】</p><p>试了试冥宵酱。没写出想要的很甜的感觉，真是对不起（土下座）</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>又来了。</p><p> </p><p>狩魔冥微皱眉头，侧身磨蹭了一下被子，鼻腔发出重重的呼气声。“这次一定要睡了”，她这样想，可惜一闭眼大脑又运转起来。</p><p> </p><p>冥今日早晨的开端似乎并不够完美，她对着镜子扒拉眼眶下微微浮现的黑眼圈，这是她这三天来睡眠不足累计下的成果。她捏着粉扑把那团青灰色阴影用力压了又压，每一下都带着针对成步堂龙一的愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>“真宵似乎恋爱了。”这是成步堂闲聊时偶然带出的话题，或许是他觉得同作为女孩的冥更懂这种心思，在最后他试探性地询问了一下冥的看法。</p><p> </p><p>“对自己的妹妹这么不上心，成步堂龙一你这个男人真是不行。”既没解惑，也没追问，冥就丢下一句刻薄的回答，把这个话题挡了回去。</p><p> </p><p>她也觉得自己很可笑，居然为了这么无聊的事情连续失眠。可是每当她熄灯躺下后，她大脑就不受控地开始追寻起平时种种的蛛丝马迹，尤其把真宵与自己共有的记忆部分进行了无数次细化。</p><p> </p><p>今天的庭审工作被安排在下午，冥有一上午的时间再次梳理案情资料。她给自己泡了一壶花茶，正考虑早餐时，她瞟见放在茶几上的铜锣烧，那是上周真宵在法院的自动贩卖机买的小吃。在法院的过道上，冥正好遇见站在贩卖机前的真宵，铜锣烧“啪”地一声从货架上坠下，真宵弯腰掏出来，把成步堂的那份铜锣烧送给了冥。坐到餐桌上，冥撕开透明的包装袋，甜腻的豆沙滑过她的舌尖，她喝了一口花茶，“嗯……配着刚刚好。”</p><p> </p><p>下午，冤家路窄，冥一进法院就撞见正要出庭的成步堂。冥径直从成步堂身边走过，成步堂半举着手不知所措地望着冥匆匆走过的背影，他叫住冥，仍旧客气地打起招呼。</p><p> </p><p>“……绫里真宵呢？真少见啊，没和你一起来。”冥没好气地问。</p><p> </p><p>“她回仓院之里了，庭审结束后我还得去接她呢。啊，不能再聊了，我要去准备了！”</p><p> </p><p>侧身示意后，成步堂小跑着离开。冥朝反方向走去，所幸成步堂今天的对手不是她，不然法桌估计得被磨出好几条杠。</p><p> </p><p>可惜成步堂没自觉地又捎来麻烦，庭审结束后，冥发现了正纠缠着糸锯刑警的成步堂。从对话上判断大致是，成步堂想拜托糸锯刑警去车站接一下真宵。</p><p> </p><p>“这可麻烦了的说……我也要马上回趟警局。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么这样……”成步堂耷拉下脑袋，冥走过去，本想借此机会嘲笑一番，可最后嘴里的话却变成了：“需要的话，我可以帮你个小小的忙，成步堂龙一。”</p><p> </p><p>现在，她居然已经抵达车站了，站在人群里等着已经发了好几遍“我马上就出来了，真是抱歉！”消息的绫里真宵。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>背上背着紫色的圆形小布包，真宵从涌出的人群里冒出脑袋。左顾右盼一番后，她总算对上出口处的一道视线，看上去时冥早就发现她了。</p><p> </p><p>成步堂由于麻烦的委托人暂时还没法回家，现在是晚上七点，真宵坐在车上向冥仔细介绍了列车盒饭的配菜。说完，她突然掏了掏口袋。“啊！我居然没有带钥匙！”真宵撇了撇嘴，准备向成步堂电话求助。</p><p> </p><p>“算了，你来我家住一晚吧。他今天挺忙，而且你是借住你姐姐家的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>真宵愣了一下，盯着冥驾驶时的冷酷表情，她点头答应道：“嗯，好啊。”</p><p> </p><p>把车停进车库后，冥帮真宵把行李都搬了下来。真宵对这栋夸张的洋房似乎抱有很大兴趣，“仓院之里虽然也很大，不过还是这种房子看上去更浪漫呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“哼，不过这间只有我美国家一半大就是了。”</p><p> </p><p>“要是能和喜欢的人住在这种地方一定很有氛围吧。”真宵扭过头笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>冥感到心头一阵落空，她沉默着转动起钥匙，白色的木质门打开，她赶紧点亮了屋内的吊灯，狩魔家的论证必然是完美的，今晚她决定要为此做个了断。</p></div></div><div class="tag"><p><br/>
<a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E5%86%A5%E5%AE%B5">● 冥宵</a><a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/tag/%E9%80%86%E8%BD%AC%E8%A3%81%E5%88%A4">● 逆转裁判</a><br/>
</p></div><div class="link"><p><br/>
<a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb015da7">评论(3)</a><br/>
<a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb015da7">热度(15)</a></p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p></div></div></div><div class="block">
<p></p><div class="main comment"><h3 class="nctitle">评论(3)</h3></div></div><div class="block">
<p></p><div class="main comment"><h3 class="nctitle">热度(15)</h3>
<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://songyeqianfeng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://songyeqianfeng.lofter.com/">酥盐饼干与混合果汁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fengcongerxiangzi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fengcongerxiangzi.lofter.com/">丰聪耳响子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://fengcongerxiangzi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fengcongerxiangzi.lofter.com/">丰聪耳响子</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ziyoupiaopiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ziyoupiaopiao.lofter.com/">紫幽飘飘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://delunaxieshou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://delunaxieshou.lofter.com/">怪力美学宋朝。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yizhaowangyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yizhaowangyan.lofter.com/">一朝妄言</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qingshuiyingying.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qingshuiyingying.lofter.com/">清水盈盈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingyaochenhai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyaochenhai.lofter.com/">星耀辰海</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fenglisu553.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fenglisu553.lofter.com/">王阿毛</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhangjuzhengde72rentaijiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhangjuzhengde72rentaijiao.lofter.com/">0.511*10^6</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huilang-lang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huilang-lang.lofter.com/">えろう</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arucueid.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arucueid.lofter.com/">Swords&amp;Shields</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://jiadianqian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiadianqian.lofter.com/">臭臭</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://greyflannel.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://greyflannel.lofter.com/">杨逍乱吃东西然后中毒</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lingzhixueying.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lingzhixueying.lofter.com/">云夜樱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol></div></div><div class="page">
<p></p><div class="prev active"><p>
        <a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1cb2ba4d2">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">上一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p></div><div class="next active"><p>
        <a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/post/1d549929_1caf593ce">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">下一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p></div></div></div><div class="footer">
  <p><br/>
<span>©</span> <a href="https://crowf.lofter.com/">喷水广场丁</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>